


Come Wake Me Up

by havensky



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havensky/pseuds/havensky
Summary: WILSON FANS ONLY!! Will hears a song from a dark time in his life and being with Sonny at that moment causes something magical to happen.





	Come Wake Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Come Wake Me Up" by Rascal Flatts. I needed to do this cause it disturbs me how many so called Wilson fans are supporting Horita now.

_I can usually drink you right off of my mind, but I miss you tonight. I can normally push you right out of my heart, but I'm too tired to fight._

 

Sonny was devastated. His trust had been betrayed by Leo recently. But that wasn't the problem right now. He missed Will.  _His_ Will. The Will he had married, the Will he had fallen in love with.

Alone he sat in the den of the Kiriakis Mansion, letting the beautiful piano melody of the song, "Come Wake Me Up" by Rascal Flatts, envelop him. He let the tears fall as the memories of his often rocky but beautiful life with Will overwhelmed him. He had tried for months to pretend like he was alright, but he wasn't. He was shattered. The divorce from Will, combined with Leo's shocking revelation that he was working for Titan Industries, made Sonny begin to think he shouldn't trust in anyone again. Paul put his career first, Will had cheated with Paul twice now, and Leo apparently was trying to take over Titan from him.

And yet, Will....everything had been going right when they found him in Memphis. Even with the amnesia and the fact that Will had kissed Paul, he was still happy to have his husband back. And then, it was all stolen away with four simple words:

_"I filed for divorce."_

The day he couldn't forget. New Year's 2018 was a disaster. He wanted to lie on the floor and never move.

"Why, Will?" he finally choked out.

He was angry at Will, sure, but we also furious with himself.

"You just couldn't help but push him, could you?" Sonny chided himself.

He felt he had pushed Will too hard, overwhelmed him with the details about Will's life. Everything was finally right with the world...and then it wasn't. Will was gone. And Sonny didn't know what to do.

* * *

But Will wasn't exactly happy right now with Paul. The two were at Common Grounds, getting a late night dinner, but all Will could think about was Sonny. He still couldn't remember their life together. But he really felt for the guy. He had seen Sonny twice in recent days, and both times he looked completely and utterly destroyed. And it was all because of what Will did, or at least that was what Will thought.

Paul noticed Will wasn't himself as well. "Will, you okay?" he asked.

"Huh?" Will said, snapping out of his thoughts, "Yeah, fine. Why?"

"Come on, Will. I know you. Something's bothering you", Paul said quietly.

Will sighed, "You're right, I'm not okay. I saw Sonny yesterday in Horton Town Square. He looked broken and so lost. And it's my fault, Paul"

Paul grabbed Will's hands, "It's not your fault, Will, and it's not his either. You did what you thought was right"

At that moment, Will suddenly had different thoughts. Was this really what  _Paul_ wanted? Paul didn't look at him as if this was what he wanted to be doing.

"Of course, you think I did the right thing! Now I understand perfectly!" Will suddenly yelled, making Paul jump back in surprise.

"What are you talking about?" Paul said, confused.

"This isn't what you really want, is it?!" Will snapped, "You want Sonny! You think me breaking up with Sonny was the right thing because now that he's single you can try to win him back!!"

Paul looked nervous, "Will, that's not--"

"I'm nothing but your second choice!" Will finally yelled, "You only decided to be with me because Sonny didn't want you!"

"Will, stop, that's not true!"

"Whatever, Paul!" Will screamed, "You can deny it all you want, but I don't care! You and I are done!"

Before Paul could protest, Will raced out of Common Grounds and ran for the Kiriakis mansion. His mind was spinning, and he was hurting. He thought Paul loved him, but he just chose Will because Sonny wanted nothing more to do with him.

On the way there, he rehearsed what he wanted to say, "Sonny, I'm sorry. I should've never done any of this. I am such an idiot. Please forgive me". The run there seemed like forever, even though nobody was out tonight. Salem was like a ghost town.

After a few minutes, he stopped at the door of the mansion, trying to catch his breath. Apprehensive at first, he finally knocked on the door.

* * *

Sonny had that song playing on repeat. Every word of that song so true, so relevant to his situation.

_Tonight your memory burns like a fire, with every one it grows higher and higher, I can't get over it, I just can't put out this love_

His face was in his hands, and he was sobbing audibly. Despite that, he was sure he heard a knock on the door. At first he thought it was Leo.

"Go away, Leo! I'm not home!" Sonny sobbed.

Will was taken aback to hear that. "Sonny, it's me, please let me in!"

Sonny's heart leaped into his throat when he heard Will's voice. Leaving the song playing he leapt up from the sofa and raced out of the den. He quickly opened the front door, not caring if he woke anyone.

"Will!" he cried out, wanting so desperately to grab Will and never let go.

But he was surprised when Will suddenly hugged him.

"Sonny, I am so sorry! So sorry!" Will said, feeling tears in his eyes as well.

Once they entered the den, Sonny put his forehead against Will's chest. "Please, don't ever leave me again, Will. I love you. I can't live without you".

But Will heard the song playing on the television, a familiar tune he was sure he had heard before. Unwillingly, he started trembling, and in his head the memory came back.

_"He's telling the truth. Nick's not the father of Gabi's baby, I am"_

_Will looked over at Sonny, who was shocked. Sonny started to storm of the church but Will grabbed his sleeve._

_"Sonny...I am sorry that I lied to you. Somehow, I thought -- it doesn't matter what I thought, but I love you, and I don't want this to change anything between us, and it doesn't have to change anything between us," Will told him._

 

_"On what planet? This changes everything!" Sonny said, stomping out of the church._

 

 

That song....Will had been listening to that song nonstop in the days after his and Sonny's breakup over the baby daddy drama. Even when he was sure he was getting back together, he listened to that song. That song became his go to when Sonny was away visiting family or when Sonny was in the hospital. And one by one, memory by memory, his life started coming back to him.

He was shaking, trembling, overwhelmed.

"Will" Sonny asked, suddenly concerned, "Will, are you okay?"

Will looked into Sonny's eyes, and suddenly, he felt like he was home. A smile spread across Will's face. He was finally where he wanted to be, where Sonny wanted him to be.

"Sonny...I love you" Will whispered.

Sonny gasped and let another tear fall as he pressed his lips to Will's. When the kiss ended, Will wiped the tears away and held Sonny close.

"I'm never going to leave you again, Sonny", Will said, "With you is where I belong. I love you"

Sonny finally smiled, "I l--I love you too, Will".


End file.
